Zombies, Equestria edition
by Mecha-pony
Summary: Dempsey and the crew (Up to after the moon easter egg) have been betrayed by Rictofen and sen't to a new world, untouched by the zombie's. but how long will that last? M for Language and gore and blood
1. Chapter 1

**Rather then types about stuff you don't care about, We are going to get right into the story. But first I do have to disclaim a bunch of stuff.**

**I do not own My little pony: Friendship is Magic, it is owned by Hasbro and created by Laura Faust. I also do not own Nazi zombies. Treyarch is the proud owner. I do not own the mentioned characters in this chapter. I will accept OC's but none on the zombie side of things.**

**I meant for this to be published along side The new chapter of Mecha & Logan, but time got the better of me so I have to publish today.**

"Damnit da- I mean girl thing, get over here!" Yelled Dempsy over to Sam. Plenty of strange shit had happened in the last 90 hours, from getting teleported into that damn frozen cell with Takio sub coming to food poisoning, to Ending up on the moon where the earth was fucked by some missiles.

Dempsy had spent so much time dealing with this stuff that all this shouldn't even surprise him. Everything is so messed that Dempsey did not even care what was going to happen. He just does what he did best. Kick ass and making names for the freaks he killed.

He had even come up with a new name for them, but he was keeping it for when the zombies get really fucked up.

"Vat iz it you American?" Said the Sam. **If you got through the grueling Easter eggs in Black ops. You'd know that Sam, The controller of the zombies- Soul had been swapped with Rictofons and that Doctor Maxus had launched the missiles in hopes to end the zombies before Rictofen could cause anymore damage. IF YOU WANT THE SHORT VERSION, Sam is in Rictofons body, Rictofon controls the zombies and earth is completely destroyed.**

"I need you to throw that black hole thing over to Nikoli." Dempsey and everyone else had been holding out in the biodome. Takio had been trying to kill the zombies with PHD flopper by jumping around on the pads. But because of the fact I was killing a lot of them at once. He wasn't killing a lot of them. Dempsey had an HK21 in his hands and was mowing the zombies down with it. Each and every shot was bursting skulls and making kills. Unfortunately for Nikoli, he was having some bad luck with his aim. Due to the fact that he was drunk as hell thanks to those floating crates of ammo filling up his bottle of vodka. "Vy don't you help him? I'm busy vith zese puppets." The amount of zombies she was getting was minuscule compared to Dempsey's. "You got a lot less then I do. SO FUCKING THROW THE THING!" He yelled out. "Stop da yelling, you're giving me a hang over. Or is that the Vodka?" Said Nikoli. He paused for a moment to think. "Wow, I didn't think you could think! Why don't you amaze us even more, by fucking kicking there rotting asses!" Yelled Dempsey. "Fine! But only if you stop yelling at me!" Said Nikoli. Nikoli then took out a QED (Quantum Entanglement Device) and threw it at the horde of zombies approaching him.

The QED In stead of causing a fluctuation of gravity or even acting as a teleported actually opened up as a black hole. And begun to suck up the gigantic horde of zombies that were in the biodome. "At last, the smell was getting unbearable." Said Takio who had finally landed. Most of the zombies were sucked into the black hole when Rictofen started to talk. "Oooh, vundabar! You're still alive. I really thought zat little brat wouldn't last for ten mintues out side of za vrill machine." "Doc, what the fuck are you doing? We helped you get here." Yelled Dempsey pissed off. He figured out just after the souls swapped that his intentions were much worse then Sams. "Oh yes, I know zat and I appreciate vat you have done for me. But you are helping her live, und since I can only tell zem vat to do and mess vith your equipment, I'm afraid zis iz vere ve separate Tank." "Rictofen! I'm going to do the worst things possible to you whence I get my body back!" Rictofen laughed hysterically and uncontrollably. "Und how do you suppose jour going to do zat Sam, hmmm? Are you going to command you're dead friends? Oh I'm petrified! Oh vait, you can't!" He laughed even more now. "Doc, why do you sound so strange? It'z like you is a ghost or something." Said Nikoli very drunkly. "Poor Nikoli, Can't even figure out za complexity of za situation. He won't even remember the next five seconds. But it matters not, it's time to set my plan into motion." "What in the name of god are you talking about Ric?" Said Dempsey who was becoming agitated to the point of utter vexation. "I'm going to send jou all to a different place so I don't have to deal vith you no more. Good bye my old allies und may you live the longest."

The QED portal started to get bigger and actually started to suck Tank and everyone else up. Tank grabbed onto the side of the landing cushion. Nikoli was to drunk to hold onto anything other then his vodka and his pistol so he started to get dragged forward. Takio was trying his best to hold onto the PHD flopper machine. Sam was holding onto Tank's legs. "Vait, I don't vant to die yet!" Yelled Sam. "Wow, I can hear the air going by my ears going so fast! Weeeee!" Said Nikoli. Then Nikoli was lifted into the air by the suction and pulled directly into the black hole. "Wooooooow!" He yelled like it was some sort of amusement park and he was on a water slide. He disappeared. "God damnit!" Swore Dempsey. That's when the perk machine Takio was holding onto finally gave way to the black hole. As Takio was flying towards the portal. He toke the samurai sword that he never uses out. "I'd rather die by my own hands, then yours." And he positioned the blade. But the machine smacked him in the head. Not only did the skin break but he was knocked out immediately. "Takio!" Yelled Dempsey crying out to his battle partner. Takio got sucked directly to the center. "Tic, tok, tic, tok. You're going to have to let go soon. VERY SOOOOON!" Said Rictofen. He was right Dempsey was in fact slipping and did not have long before he and Sam would be sucked in. "Damnit Rictofen! I'm going to blow your head off!" "Let me know how zat von works out for you." He said back. "Please don't let go mister. I was only trying to get rid of him." "I heard the damn recordings Sam! I know what's happened, and I can't keep my grip for much longer!" He yelled out to her.

He finally lost his grip and was now being sucked into towards the portal. Sam, **(Who I will remind is in control of Rictofens body) **had wrapped her arms around Dempsey waist. Dempsey just took out his CZ75 and tried shooting the portal. But that didn't work. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" He yelled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled out Sam who was more scared. Rictofen laughed again. Then they were all sucked in and the black hole finally closed. "Now I can begin my plans. Vundabar!" Rictofen laughed evilly for a good 5 seconds.

**Unknown location.**

Dempsey was laying on the grass under a tree. Birds could be heard in the distance. Dempsey was slowly regaining consciousness. He felt numb from neck to toe. His eyes fluttered open and saw that they he had been teleported to some sort of forest. It also looked extremely toony. Like he was in a cartoon. He looked down to his body. There was a weird colored creature down by his waist. It was white colored and its hair was black. This creature was also very cartoonish as the forest they were in. The creature appeared to be sleeping. Its head was side ways laying it just below his belly button. It was sleeping really peacefully.

Dempsey then remembered the scenario that he had been through, and then remembered that Ric had sent him and his partners through a black hole to 'somewhere else.' "Dahh, shit." He said to himself. He remembered that the earth was now destroyed by the bombs, which meant that where ever he was. He was probably not on earth. Thought he may have gone back in time before any of the stuff happened. But when it comes to Rictofen, you really don't know what he's going to do next.

The creature started to shift itself around. When it turned its head around, Dempsey saw that it was some sort of four legged creature. _Huh, funny. It almost looks like a horse. _Then he saw something else. There was a pointy object protruding out of its head. It was a horn. This made there be one solution to what this odd creature might be.

"What the fuck? A Unicorn? Where the hell did you send me Rictofen!?" He yelled at the sky. When he did yell instead of being greeted by Rictofen saying something back, the Unicorn creature talked in its sleep. "Daddy, I want to pet fluffy." _Sam? _"What the hell?" The voice had in fact come from the horse thing at his waist. The thing was small enough that he could pick it up. But instead he tried to get up. In doing so he also woke up the tiny horse. "Wha..? What's going on?" Now Dempsey was sure that Sam's voice was coming from the small horse. But how is that even possible?

"Great, of all the things that could happen. This is got to be the most fucked up shit ever!" He screamed out once again. A bunch of birds flew out of the trees at Dempsey latest shout "Why are you yelling?" Said the half awake half asleep young Unicorn. "Look at you're self." Dempsey said. Sam did so and saw what had happened to her. At this she woke up even more and her girly instincts kicked in. "Ohhh, I'm a pony, vundabar!" She tried to stand up on her hind legs put instead fell backwards. "Oof." She huffed out when she landed on her back. "Oh, right." She rolled onto her legs then stood up like a pony would. Her eyes were yellow. But not like the zombie's were there eyes only consisted of yellow. Here pupils were yellow and her iris was Black as any ones would. (Or any pony for that matter). She was very skinny and looked like she was very malnutritioned, Dempsey could care less about her physical stature. He started to look around. They were in some sort of clearing in the forest. The forest looked really old and untouched, a lot like the jungle he and all the others were in when they were in that temple with the huge rock. **Shangri-la if it's not obvious enough. **But the clearing appeared to be natural and not the result of clearing for any civilization. Speaking of Civilization. "I wonder if anyone's around." He started to use his skills he learned in the marines to figure out what was the most likely direction to civilization. Unfortunately because this was not earth, the winds were probably different from earth which meant he probably could not even find north. But he thought its better then nothing, so he felt the wind and looked at the surroundings. "What are jou doing?" Said Sam who was trying to adjust to her new body.

She was walking around, trying to figure it out. She stumbled a few times her and there but was figuring it out. "I'm finding a way to a town." She was still a young girl, so Dempsey was sure she didn't understand what he was doing so it was no surprise to him when she said. "How are you doing that by stick you're hand out?" "I'm going to use the wind to determine which direction might be north." The wind blew from behind him. If this place was anything like earth, the wind would blow from the east. This meant… "North is that way." He said pointing at the direction he thought it would be so. "You must be velly smart to know zat just from nature." She stated. Dempsey laughed a ha. Never in his entire time with his group had any of them called him smart, or anything good for that matter. "Its standard American marine training when you don't know where you are." Dempsey thought if there were any inhabitations in this place. They would have probably build things due north. He started to walk toward's his north. "Vait, don't leave me here!" Said Sam trying to follow him. She tripped half way onto her front legs. Dempsey disappeared into the bushes, leaving Sam behind. Sam was too naïve and too girly like to even responded to this with anything other then crying. Dempsey stopped when he heard the crying. _What am I doing? It's not a fucking man Dempsey, or a horse thing. It's still that little girl. _Dempsey turned back around and back over to the clearing. For the first time in quite a while he actually felt something he had never felt in all his years on both the battle front and fighting the zombies, pity and regret. "Stop crying! I… I got ya." She still sobbed softly as he picked her up.

Dempsey's hands her very rough and hard from the callas he developed from griping the guns he had used. But were still warm on Sam's coat. "I… *sniff* I thought you were going to leave me here." She said. "No, I can't do that. It just wouldn't feel right." He said. Dempsey was speaking of the truth. He couldn't bare the thought of leaving her behind for some reason. Maybe it was because of the recordings he heard of her, she was just an innocent girl caught in the middle of all this and all she wanted was her father. Or maybe he was just becoming soft and wanted a change in mood. Which ever one it was he wasn't going to abandon Sam. He felt a sense of responsibility for the young girl. Like he was a legal guardian or something. "Just, don't cry anymore okay?" He said. She didn't respond. She just pushed her head up against his chest. She sniffed occasional as they moved thought the forest.

She was light and almost weighted nothing compared to the guns he was used to carrying. They had been walking for about 20 minutes when Dempsey spotted a trail. It did appear to be man made and that meant it must at least lead to a home or a lodge of some sort. "Hey Sam." He looked down to her. She was sleeping again in his arms. He stood still for a moment looking at her. She looked very happy as she slept, she must have felt very safe in his arms in order to sleep in them. He felt very odd, he felt something he hadn't ever felt before. It made him tingle inside but it was a good feeling. He could not figure out what it was. Then she rolled around in his arms. It brought a smile onto his hardened face. "Awww." He said without any control to his voice. He thought it was adorable. Of all the things he had felt, this was a new feeling to him. He remembered when he was a child. His neighbor's cat had kittens, when he saw them a face similar to the one he had now was put on his face. _Wait, what the fuck? _He noticed there was a marking on her flank. It was the teddy bear. But it did not have any blood or anything on it. It was, like the rest of this strange planet- cartoonish. The bear was standing up on it's legs. That's when he heard an unfamiliar voice speak. "Well what is this that I see?" Dempsey turned around and reacted immediately by grabbing the gun that would be in his holster, but there was nothing there. It was some sort of zebra Creature. "Why it's a human that stands before me." This zebra walked forward and looked up. "Back off!" Said Dempsey. He naturally got on his angry face and backed up himself. "You appear to be covered in blood." She turned around and looked back to them. "Come back to my hut, and you will surly be given a scrub." Dempsey had no clue why this thing was talking, it shouldn't be able to. It was a zebra after all. But it was much too small to be any regular zebra. She did seem to sound trust worth but he did feel like he should be on his guard, for Sam's safety at least. She started to walk on the trail. She continued to walk and Dempsey did follow. The branches were pretty low so he had to duck under a lot. "Where are we going?" He asked. "To my home, of course. Where else would we go? For it is the place where I said you know." "Why the fuck are you talking in rhyme?" "Excuse me sir." She stopped and turned around with a frown. "Please do not swear. For one it is rude. And would cause others much despair." Dempsey had never been told to watch his mouth before. He decided to ignore her suggestion. "Others? There's more?" "Why indeed there is, you are near ponyvill after all. It's where my friends live. And one may help you get back where you belong." The thought of gong back to killing the freaks was pleasing, but because the missiles destroyed earth. There probably isn't any left. "Umm, let's start with getting the caked blood off of me.

**Yep, that's the end of the chapter peoples. So Zombie killing bronies rejoice because I'm going to make more chapters soon. But I'm busy with my other stories and making there chapters. So it will probably be a little bit before the release of another chapter. This is my first crossover story but speak you're mind about improvements and any OC's you think would spice things up, I have an awesome plan for the story plot, plus I'm going to use a well known OC we all love. But it's not Doctor Hooves, it's some pony else.**


	2. Can you guess what chapter?

**Yo! It's time for some more stuff with Dempsey and Pony Sam. So lets hop right into it. Ba dosh!**

Dempsy standed in a caldron completely naked cleaning himself with a sponge. The zebra said her name was Zecora. Her hospitality was the least Dempsey had expect. If anything he'd thought the inhabitance had never seen a human before. But from what Zecora had said, it was the exact opposite. A human teen had come to this world. He was brought by some sort of queen. But Dempsey could care less about the story. The only thing he really heard was that he was sent away by another force. Much stronger then the force that brought him here. Which goes like wise with both him, and the teen human.

Dempsy had finished cleaning the blood off of his face. He had left Sam to sit out in the main area. Dempsey still did not fully trust Zecora. But she had taken him into her hut, and offered to feed them. She had even allowed him to bath in her caldron. He still had his doubts, but he started to feel like he could trust her enough to let Sam be out of his sight. He finished cleaning himself off. And used the sponge to drain the skin of his body of any soap. He stepped over the side of the caldron and dried himself with the towel given to him. After that, he put on his clothing which she was so kind enough to clean. The uniform looked as good as it was the day he had received it. Even the old, dry blood that was deep within the stitches and the fabric was removed. After he putted the uniform back on, he pushed the curtain away.

He saw that Sam was now sitting in a chair in front of a fire. She was smiling a little and sticking her hooves out towards the open flame. She had probably seen enough fire thanks to the war to know what it can do and how dangerous it can be. So he did not worry about her sticking her hooves out. He walked over to the fire ad sat next to her. He sat in a criss cross position. He looked at the fire. _God only knows how long I've spent in front of a fire in enemy territory. _The heat of the fire slowly filed him with a comforting sensation, that of peace. Dempsey had forgotten what it was like to actually be calm. He couldn't even remember the last time he had gotten a break from those freaks. This was the first peace he had ever had in a while. "Mister." Dempsey turned his head to look down at the little Unicorn. "Hey, call me Dempsey. Alright?" "Oh okay." She smiled with her eyes closed and her mouth open... This made Dempsey smile himself. She opened her eyes again "Dempsey, vat are ve going to do now?" "He looked back to the fire. "For now, we can enjoy the break. Maybe we should get some sleep." It was, as he realized. The first time he could actually keep the adrenaline out of his veins and he was very tired. He had been awake for over 100 hours. He should have dropped from being exhausted if anything if the freaks never got to him. "I am still sleepy, but vere vould ve rest our headz?" "I could answer za question zat you ask." Dempsey and Sam turn around to see Zecora had returned, she had said she had left to go get some important ponies. In doing so she returned with a very intimidating looking ponyish creature and another pony. The intimidating one was black maned and tailed. His hair was very spiky looking, and his tail was a little short but not small, just very natural looking like it had never had it cut. He was grey and his eyes were Blood red. He had a horn that matched his coat color. Dempsey saw this giant pony had some sort of machine which made it so he had wings. He looked tired and unhappy that he was here. The other pony was yellow with pink mane and tail, it all looked extremely unnecessary to Dempsey the way she looked. Its eyes appeared to be locked onto his body, scanning his figure. This pony was female. He could tell so by the eyelashes. Where as the other one did not. So it must be male. "You come vith us." Dempsey got up and walked up to this depressing pony. "Alright, so what in the name of god is going on? Where am I?" "I vill explain as we go. Come." Sam got up and walked over to the mouth of the hut where Dempsey was. "Oh, you seem like such a small little filly. What's you're name?" Said the yellow one very quietly to Sam. "My name is Samantha." Her face lit up with confusion. But the grey one turned over to look at the yellow one. "It's a human name dear. She from what I guess, is a little girl." Dempsey walked out of the hut and said. "Great, so let's go." Sam turned around to face Zecora who smiled at her. "Thank you, Zecora." "Your welcome." Sam walked out of the hut along with the other two ponies.

As they walked Dempsey started to ask questions again. "So, where are we going?" The grey one talked. "Ve are going to our home. It is a cottage. Just outside za Everfree forest." "That's what this place is called?" "Yes. It's full of mean creatures thought. So it's not za most desirable place to be at night. Now it's my turn to ask a question." He said. "How is it on earth? Iz zere anything of interest going on.?" Dempsey's mind searched for anything that could suffice for a sufficient answer other then, it's destroyed. But instead Sam answered for him. "Um, my daddy destroyed it." The grey one stopped walking and so did the yellow one. His eyes opened wide for a moment trying to process what he had just heard. Then he laughed. "Okay let's here za answer from mister…" "Dempsey, Tank Dempsey." He stated. "Right, how's earth Mr. Dempsey?" He asked "Well, it' is how she said it was. Destroyed." This time he stopped moving. He turned around and the horn he had began to change from grey to black. He tried to touch the tip onto Dempsey's head. But he backed up. He punched him in the nose. The horn stopped glowing and he put one hoof on his nuzzle. "OW!" The Yellow one stepped in front of him and got very angry looking. "What's the big idea?" She walked forward menacing like. But she shoke and stopped when he said. "Any closer and I'll rip you're eyes out!" But she then huffed some air out and continued to approach. "Vait Fluttershy, I should have told him vat I vas doing." She stopped. And turned around. His eyes were watering a little. "I vas going to check if you vere lying." Dempsey crossed his arms. "Fine, but I'm not lying just so you know." He kneeled down so he could do whatever he said he was doing. When his horn touched his head. His pupils dialated. He stepped back from him. "My… word. You're not lying. Earth is destroyed." He looked up to the sky. "But yet, za planet iz still blue as It iz." "You can see earth from here?" Dempsey and Sam Looked up to the sky. The star patterns were very much different from what it was on earth. The only thing that seemed to stand out was a green star. It's za blue spec in za sky." Said the grey pony. Dempsey did see the tiny blue dot of light in the sky. But from what he remembered, if that was earth. It shod not even be there. "Well I know you're sitting me then, Cause I saw earth be fucked by a couple of missles." Replied Dempsey. He looked down and saw that the grey pony was frowning at him. "Do you ever hold you're tongue near za little girl?" He looked down to the little girl who was not looking very happy. "Do you not like these words?" "Daddy only uses them when he's really mad. Are you really mad?" "Well, no but…." Dempsey yawned. "After being on the battle front for about 4 years, they get stuck to you're tongue." The grey ones eyes opened a little more. "What war?" Dempsey turned his head to look at the horse being. "You know, the second world war." He frowned. "Za human told me zat war ended over 70 years ago." "Well, some crazy sh- I mean, stuff happened and I went forward in time or something." "Vell, you're memories do show zat. But who iz zis Doctor character you're memories show?" He asked. "He was somebody I was surviving with, He was quite a messed up f-." Dempsey shaked his head trying to knock the swear out. "Guy, he was mad. It turned out he was trying to kill her." He looked down to Sam." "Vy vould anypony, or thing want to kill a little girl?" "Rictofen told me that she was doing this because she wanted to change the world. That she was of true evil and wanted nothing more then the death of all. I thought the rotting freaks coming after us fitted with his story. But each and every recording I heard where ever we went started to make me reconsider. It wasen't until we reached the moon that I learned of Rictofen's true desire. It was the exact thing that he said that she was wanting." He looked down to Sam again. She was tearing a little. "But I learned that she was just a neglect girl who was just trying to get to her father. Her dad really did care. Just what he did, it was too dangerous for her to be around. From what I heard in the recordings, there mother died and so did there dog, technically." Dempsey remembered the recordings at that place in germany. Where that group 935 was doing things with zombies. Rictofen Was pressured to do something that he shouldn't have tried. Which was to try to teleport a dog to another place. Another recording suggested it was fluffy, Sam's dog who was pregnant at the time. This would explain the zombie dogs that roamed around at different times. "Wow." Said the grey one. "Oh my." Said the yellow one. She started to cry a little she walked over to sam. Who was crying a bit too. "Well, Mister Dempsey is here to look after you now, right?" "Yes, but I want my daddy." She said now with her sobbing showing in her voice.

Dempsey felt bad for her. The only thing he wanted when he was a child was for his dad to love him. But instead he beated him, saying he was too soft for his affection. His mom couldn't say anything. She was too afraid that he would hurt her too to say anything. Dempsey's father was a big man and he was very strong and muscular. Dempsey reflected this, but as much. As Dempsey grew older he started to think his dad never cared for him at all. The only thing he did was put food on the table and listen to the radio for hockey games. Dempsey was an only child and never had anyone to talk to. He had a lot of pent up emotion which led to anger problems. But his father drafted him in the marines as soon as he was old enough before he could say anything. Dempsey's anger was only heightened by this and finally said, he was a no good piece of shit that was nothing more then a waste of fucking air. The marine officer's had quite the time restraining his father before they had to seditate him. Not only was Dempsey treated with a respect in the marines, but was known to destroy some punching bags out of anger. Dempsey was actually feared by his higher and was told to sit out most of the CQC classes in fear he might kill someone. When it came to the zombies and everything else, His anger fuelled his fight against the zombies and his body to live. Now that most of his rage was gone now. Other things started to kick in. Things like being tired and emotions other then anger.

"Sam, I know you miss you're dad. But… Chances are, you're not going to see him anymore." She sobbed a bit more and Fluttershy flew and scooped her up. She rocked her in her front legs like a baby. He thought it was sweet. The grey pony walked up next to him and whispered. "She so gentle and caring. It's part of the reason I married her." There was a rustling in the bushes. We all stopped and Fluttershy reacted by flying up into the air really quick with Sam still in her arms. Dempsey still reflexively reached for his holster. Which still had no gun in it. He heard a burp that sounded familiar. The grey one had some sort of weird looking cannon things come out on little metal arms. He two made a face of fighting anger. A hand came out of the bush. Then a face which was all to familiar. Nikoli looked at them with the most drunken/curious face. He looked to the grey pony first with the cannon things and his horn with black stuff flowing around it. He looked at his bottle of vodka and said. "Wow, maybe I should stop drinking." He paused and continued to look at the bottle with a serious face. "Hmm, nah." He then went bottoms up. Dempsey face palmed. Which made the grey pony laugh. When he brought his hand back down the grey pony looked up to the sky which Fluttershy had been holding Sam tightly. "It'z safe." Dempsey walked up to Nikoli and said. "Good to see ya could join the party." The smell of the zombies masked any smell that could have been hiding under the rotting. So when Dempsey stepped in front of Nikoli. His stomach lurched. He smelt like feces mixed with skunk and old rotten eggs. "Jesus Nikoli!" He said covering his nose before he lost his supper. "How long have you smelt like that for!?" He smiled drunkly and was swaying from side to side. "Since we first meet." He smiled remembering that day with drunken memory. "That was a good day, wasn't it?" he said very drunkly. "You smell like someone made you swim in a john, and wrapped you in skunks for 5 months." "I know right?" He said with more drunken happiness coming to his face. He wrapped his arms around Dempsey whose eyes shot open. The smell was so strong and so foal that his eyes started to water, Just trying to keep chemicals away. "You are my, best friend Dempsey." He swong his arm out trying to add point to what he was saying. "Takio, can kiss my ass! You are, better friend." The grey pony had started to laugh. "Vy is he acting like an idiot?" He said.

Fluttershy had finally came back down with Sam. Sam looked at Nikoli and said. "Oh great, the drunken Russian is here too." "Get off me Nik!" He said pushing him off. He then breathed in a breath of fresh air. Which sounded like a gasp. As he breathed heavily from holding his breath. He said. "Okay, Nikoli. You need to get clean, or. I'm goanna puke." Nikoli followed behind him but kept his distance. Not because he wanted to, but because he was having quite the time walking. He fell over a couple of times as they walked. But He couldn't get back up most of the time. So Dempsey had to pick him up sometimes. Other times the grey pony picked him up with his horn. Dempsey didn't ask how he could do it or why. He didn't care. He knew it might have had to do something with his horn since it was obvious enough with the blackness surrounding Nikolis body when he got picked up. But he figured if a small metal ball on the moon can fly around on its own. Then a pony with its horn can move a full grown man.

They arrive at the cottage. It was set on a pretty good area. There seemed to be a pond surrounding the small hill it was settled on, there was a bridge over the pond which led to the cottage. Dempsey thought it looked like a tree hugger's home. As he could see various bird feeders and homes hanging around the cottage. "Vell ve are home again." Said the grey pony. Nikoli spoke again very drunkenly, seemed to have realized something thought that drunken mind. "Holy shit! You're talking!" He said. He turned around to face Nikoli, Frowned at him. "Stop swearing!" This enraged Nikoli a little. "Fuck you, talking horse thing. I'll fucking say whatever the fuck I wan't to fucking say. Fuck face." Dempsey was getting worried that Nikoli must had been drinking so much vodka, he wasn't even sure he had his balls on straight. "Nikoli, just stop drinking for a minute." Nikoli's face immeditly made a face of shock. "Umm, doez any one of you have a bucket?" "Vat?" "Too late!" He ran over to the pond and then lurched the content's of his stomach into the pond. Making a horrible noise in the procces. Fluttershy was horrified and so was Sam. The grey pony's horn had gone black again and seemed to grab all the puke from the pond and then it disappeared in a ball of light. After Nikoli stopped puking. He fell backwards and passed out. But he burped one last time.

**End of chapter. So Nikoli is In Equestria with Dempsey and Sam. In case there's any confusion. This is after Mecha & Logan, so if you did not read to what it is right now. It might be a little confusing. Lets end with a question. Where in the name of Celestia did Zecora get her cutie mark? Mecha, out.**


	3. chapter III

**This is the next chapter of Zombie's: Equestria edition. So when we left off, My OC and his wife, Fluttershy had taken Dempsey, pony Sam and Nikoli to the cottage. But Nikoli was too drunk to even get to the front door. So let's go forward a few minutes.**

Dempsey had finally managed to get Nikoli's vodka out of his hands long enough for him to get clean. It turned out he had in fact, have defecated in his clothing multiple times before he had found them. Through his drunken story telling he managed to figure out he had stumbled his way through the forest without any clue where to go. Untill he found them. He said he couldn't remember when he woke up, or if he has seen Takio at all. He did say that he had seen a pony about the same height as the grey one. But he said it kept changing colors and seemed to breathe flames. Then he passed out again.

Fluttershy had gotten out a couple of pillows and blankets for them to use. But they had to get several of them for Dempsey and Nikoli since the blanket's and quilts were meant for ponies. Not for human's. Dempsey was happy that he could finally close both his eyes rather then one for aiming. He deserved a good sleep after everything he had done and went through, Even if it was on the floor of a cottage. There was a sofa and a bed for what Fluttershy said was for bears. Before Nikoli passed out again, he joked about Russian bears and how that bed probably couldn't hold one. That was when he did though, and fell on to it. She didn't want to wake him up so she grabbed the blankets for him and left him there. The sofa was occupied by Sam, which Dempsey did not even say anything about. He knew it would have probably been better for him to sleep on the sofa. But, he felt just as satisfied sleeping on the ground as Sam was sleeping on the sofa.

Dempsey had woken up from a nightmare. It was the same one he had about his father, about him showing up as a zombie and Dempsey not having any bullets left to kill him. The zombie always said the same thing. 'Pathetic son' it would ring in his head as the zombie knocked him down to feed on him. That's when he would wake up. Sweat had covered his face. Which he wiped off with the blanket covering his torso. He new very well that his dad was dead from the zombie's to begin with, if he wasn't the bombs definitely did it. Dempsey looked over to where the sofa was. It was really dark, so his eyes were adjusting. He could hear Nikoli snoring on the bear bed. Dempsey knew if he was going to get Nikoli to make sense of anything that was going on. He was going to have to make him stop drinking somehow. _Well, maybe if I smash his bottle somewhere far enough. He won't smell the vodka anymore. _He knew that after he woke up, He was going to have a major headache from all the drinking. Which meant he was going to head back to drinking. So he needed to find where ever he had the bottle of vodka and dispose of the contents. He thought maybe he could drain it into the pond. Because Nikoli was drunk when he passed out, he would think he drank it all when he woke up and bug them for some. _That'll work. _He got up and tip toed over to where Nikoli was sleeping. From what his eyes could see. Nikoli had passed out holding his bottle, so he had to maneuver his hand. Or get him to let go of the bottle somehow. He sighed knowing how Nikoli could react with him taking the bottle and all. He always talked about never letting the bottle out of his sight. _It's for the better. _He thought maybe he could tickle his face. maybe he would let go of the bottle to wipe. But he needed a feather, or something small and slightly irritating. He plucked a feather out of the pillow Nikoli was sleeping on. Now he just had to tickle his face. then he heard a very quite voice say. "Dempsey, what are you doing?" He thought he was busted for sure! He turned around to see that Sam had woken up and was hanging off the front of the couch. He whispered. "Go back to bed, I'm trying to help him think." He could see the confusion come to her face. "What? How?" "You'll see, just keep quite." He then proceeded to turn around to tickle his face. He brought it across his for head slowly. Nikoli reacted by squinting a little in his sleep. He brought his other hand up to his face rather then the hand with vodka in it. He said something in Russian and turned around facing the other way. He thought of maybe removing it from his hand now that the bottle was closer. He put his hand on the lid, which were cold from the liquid pressed up against it. He slowly drawled it away from his palm. Nikoli did not even flinch when the bottle cleared his hand. He tipped toed over to Sam and said with a whisper. "Now let's go outside and drain this so he can stop drinking." She smiled. And whispered back. "Okay."

He had to slowly open and close the door since he remembered that the door had a creek to it. When they do get outside, they walk over to the edge of the forest. Dempsey cracked open the lid and began to dump the contents out onto the grass. Sam still looked at him with the same face as before and said. "Do you think he'z going to tell you did zis?" "Chances are, he's going to think he drank it." She lost her smile. "Vat if he finds out? Vill I be in trouble?" He smiled. "Of coarse not, it's my doing." Her face saddened. "But I vas here watching you do it, plus I did send my puppets after you guys." He laughed a little. "He probably won't even remember the moon." She still had a sad face. "Look Sam, I'm not going to let him do anything to you if he finds out. Besides, Circuit there seems to be a lot stronger then him." She found some confidence in safety there. Then she asked. "Dempsey?" "What?" "If ve get through all zis, vat vill happen after?" He thought for a moment. Dempsey knew that because earth was destroyed, there was no possible way they could inhabit it. Plus there was only men and a very young girl. If anything, he was sure it would be better if they stayed in this world, being untouched by the zombie's and all. "Maybe, we should stay in this place." Her mind was heightened by this thought. He was sure of that, for her young mind to live among talking ponies must be a dream. "Shouldn't ve go back to earth?" she asked. "Well, it's kinda gone now. Maybe we should talk to them about the earth a little more. Maybe they'll let us stay."

As the last drops drained out, Dempsey got out of his crouching position and turned around. A Stallion creature was standing there. It wore a hat that was the same as Takio. It appeared so suddenly that Dempsey jumped back a little. "What the fuck?" He said a little loudly. "Dempsey? Is that you?" It sounded just like Takio. It's hair was very short cut, so was the tail but was still neat and tidy. His fur appeared to be a tan shade just as Takio's skin. It's eyes were Jade green, and appeared to be just as tall as Circuit. "Why do you sound just like Takio?" "I am Takio, you ignoramus." Sam only smiled at him. "Yay, you're a pony too." He did not appear to be happy about it. "How can an honorable person as I become the most demeaning breed of horse?" He smiled. "Well Sam doesn't feel any less about herself." He frowned. "Well of coarse not, she's too young to understand how she should feel about being changed from a human." He looked down at the bottle. "Why do you have Nikoli's bottle of vodka?" "I want him to make sense of everything, so I'm getting rid of his alcohol." He made a face of confusion. "Since when do you care if he understands anything?" "Since the adrenaline stop flowing through my veins." Takio thought for a moment. "Why are you not a pony?" "I don't know. Maybe it's because I went through last." They started to walk back to the cottage. Dempsey took the time to catch Takio up on everything that happened with him. Takio tells then that he actually woke up with Nikoli stumbling around, but he did not want to go with him is what he told him so he wandered through the forest following the wind. He got stuck in some webs so he reached for his katana but it was not there. There was a giant spider coming down to him. He was sure he was dead but he somehow, breathed fire. Dempsey eyebrows rose at this. "What? How can you do that? "I do not fully understand either, perhaps the portal honored my beliefs and gave me the gift of a dragons breath." "So it made you a dragon pony half breed?" "Perhaps. With the time I spent going through the forest, I noticed these." He stopped and raised these to things on each side of his torso. They were wings. Dempsey looked at them for a moment. "The Stallion that brought us to there home, his wife has wings too. Maybe she can tell you what you can do with them." He closed his eyes. "Oh I am well aware what I can do with them." He then started to flap them really fast. He slowly floated in the air. And began to hover in the air. Sam laughed in happiness. "Zat iz so neat!" "Indeed you can say it tis." "Well that's nice, you can fly." Said Dempsey. "Is that the cottage you speak of?" He said.

They had reached the cottage and it seemed like there leaving was not notice as no lights were on. Dempsey slowly opened the door. For everyone to walk back in. It was very dark inside compared to outside. Dempsey slowly made his way back to where Nikoli was. He saw that his hand was still open. He was very careful when he put it back in his hand. _Perfect. _He dicided it would be best if he waited until morning to let Circuit know about his new guest. Who was trying to find the most comfortable place to sleep. He thought of getting on the couch, Sam was fine sharing the space with him so the slept opposite of each other. And Dempsey got back to sleep, but this time. He did not dream the nightmare, he dreamed a good dream.

**Morning time, Circuit's third point of viewish.**

Circuit woke up next to Fluttershy, the morning was bright enough to illuminate the entire room. She was still sleeping as he got out of bed. Circuit knew he would have to get back in contact with Discord to send them back. But it troubled him that Dempsey said that earth was destroyed and that his memory even showed proof of it. Even thought He saw the earth still bright as the star that every pony says it is. _Well, perhaps Discord can explain this to us. _Circuit did see everything before the destruction of earth. The teleporting device, group 935, the element, the time travel and even Rictofen. He managed to piece together everything that happened to him and his group. Now that he understood everything. He knew what must be done. He would have to get Discord to restore earth, he was fully capable of doing it. But it was going to take a whole lot of searching for him. Circuit hadn't seen him since after the end of Chrysalis. He was sure all he had to do was go to Princess Celestia and Luna, they would probably know where he was.

Circuit opened the door to the hall way which led out to the living room. He was going to go and see if Dempsey was awake because he wanted to discuss what was going to happen. But when he reached the area, he saw that a new Stallion had arrived overnight and had slept on the couch with Sam. He frowned that Dempsey had not even tried to wake him up to tell him. He walked over to this new stallion, Who was sleeping on his back. He put his hoof on his face and shook it. "No my dear sister, we should not bother mister dong gee." He said in his sleep. Circuit frowned it more and shook him a bit harer. He saw his eyes flutter open which then opened wide. "Who are you supposed to be and why have you awoken me from my slumber?" He said. With a frown matching his. "I am huzband to za pony who own'z zis place and who are you supposed to be dunov?" He pushed the hoof away from his face and sitted up. "I am Takio mushirio and I was brought here by Dempsey." Circuit remembered Dempsey's memory showed a Japanese man with the name Takio. He was a valued partner when he fought the zombies and he treated him with respect. Even thought the feeling was mutual. "Za von zat fought za undead with Dempsey?" "Indeed." He said. "How do you know this?" "I accessed his memory." He frowned a bit more. "How in the name of the sons is that possible?" Circuit channels some energy in his horn, just enough to show him the magic energy. Takio's eyes opened wide at this. "How can you do that with you're horn, are you a demon?" He laughed at this. "No, any unicorn can do zis." Circuit noticed his build, it was very similar to his but more of the development seemed to be in his wings, as they were very thick looking and very aerodynamic. Like they were meant for speed and agility as well as long treks. He could very well be a wonder bolt in training if he wasn't fighting zombies.

"The mythical creature meant for little girls?" He remembered what Logan said about there world being a show for kids. "Vell on our planet it's a species of pony and stallion. You appear to be a Pegasus." He looked at his wings. "And what is the difference?" He asked. "Unicorn's have horns and pegisi have wings." he looked back to Circuit. It felt like teaching a foal the basics of the world, Circuit always did enjoy teaching ponies about anything. Wither it be about machines, or even how to fly. "Did he tell you, earth is eradicated?" "Yes he has and I intend to help you all." He smiled a little. "And how do you intend to do that?" "Vith za help with a powerful being know az Discord." "Hey what's happening?" Dempsey had finally woken up. Circuit turned his head to look back at him and frowned. "You should have told me you brought another guest, it was az simple az knocking on my door." He rolled his eyes as he said. "Yeah, well it was too dark to navigate to where ever you went so I thought I'd tell you in the morning."

"GAH, MY VODKA IZ… GONE!" Heard Circuit as he turned back to look over to the bear bed. Nikoli had woken up talking about something. He heard Dempsey say behind him. "What you don't remember you drank it all?" "Nikoli's eye's starred intensely at the bottle looking for any fluid whatsoever left in the bottle, which was none from what Circuit could see. "I can't remember anything. Other then when I was turning sober at the temple!" He looked around. He looked to Circuit who stood there wide eyed looking at his sense of urgency. Takio was looking at him too. "Why the fuck does everything look so weird?" He looked at his hands. Gahaaa! Why do my hand's look so sketchy!?" "Um, what's going on?" Fluttershy said walking out of the hallway, she must of woken up from the screaming. Nikoli shrieked again. "Aaahh, why iz zat pony thing talking?!" Fluttershy reacted by shriek too and fell over from being startled. "Nikoli! Calm down." Said Dempsey who walked over to him. "How can I calm down if I have no Idea where I am, WITHOUT ANY VODKA!?" he said. He seemed to be very obsessed with this drink of his. "Look Nikoli, maybe you should calm down, drink some water and I'll tell you what's happened so far. Okay?" Said Dempsey shaking his hand to aid in the calming. Nikoli only seemed heightened in his hysteria as he got up and ran into the kitchen. I chase after him with my horn ready to restrain him if I needed to. He went directly to the fridge to look for what I could guess was 'vodka'. He started to throw item's out of the way in desperation. But I caught them with magic as they came out. From things like carrot's to last night's dinner me and Fluttershy had was shot out of the fridge and caught by my magic and were set on the counter. After he cleared the fridge he then cleared the counter, smashing everything I just put on there to get at out covers. "Hey!" Circuit said in protest. "No, please s-stop." Said Fluttershy who had finally gotten over to us. I then grabbed him in my levitation field. He reached to the cover's grunting in effort to get there. What ever Vodka was, it seemed to control his life which meant he should stop drinking it. I put him in front of me and said with a serious face. "Vy do you need vodka so much?" "I need it! I just do!" Circuit closes his eyes and put's his left hoof to his chest area. "Vell just so you know, I don't have zis 'vodka' you speak of." "I need vodka!" He said very suddenly. "If you really needed it, you would have some wouldn't you?" "I did! But it's all gone. I need more!" Circuit laughed at his consistent want. "I'm very sure zat you don't." "Nikoli! Stop obsessing for at least ten minutes so I can explain what's happened okay!?" Said Dempsey. Nikoli still squirmed around trying to move out of his position while Dempsey explained everything. It only took him 20 minutes for him to tell him everything that has happened. He finally stopped trying to escape.

"So, Rictofen betrayed us?" "Yeah, and we need to get back there and kill him." He thought for a moment while I kept him in the levitating state. "Well, what ever iz doing this thing with me floating can stop now." I release him. He stands there gripping his head. "Ohh, I have major hangover. Do you have any aspirin?" He asks Circuit. Circuit smiles and says. "You don't need aspirin." Circuit channeled magic into his horn and began the medical spell he learned from nurse red heart. He walked up to him with the spell ready. "Lower your cranium please." He looked at Circuit confused. Circuit frowns a little from his lack of knowledge. "Lower you're head." Nikoli did so and Circuit touched the center of his forehead with the tip of his horn. The magic surged through Nikoli's brain, reliving his pain sensor's of any pain. Circuit also did something else. Nikoli felt the magic flow through his body. Circuit sensed the trouble his liver was having. "My word, you're liver seems to have taken on a lot of alcohol." His eyes opened when he said that and so did Dempsey's and Takio's. The magic began to repair the damage that Nikoli has caused to himself through his many years of drinking. The magic felt good going through his body. "How can you tell?" He said. Circuit increased the magic he was sending through his body to repair his liver. "Oh it'z what za magic iz telling me." "What?" Said Dempsey. Nikoli started to feel some ticking near that area. "Ohh, that tickles." He started to squirm a little under his horn, smiling from the feeling. Circuit finished and his horn stopped glowing. Which indicated that the spell was finished. "Now, you are still healing. So be careful vat you do for za next 24 hours." Nikoi smiled and said. "Hey you stopped my headache, so I'll do what you say mister pony thing." He laughed a little. "My name iz Circuit hooves ." Fluttershy smiled knowing he wasn't going to tear the place up anymore. Circuit turned around looking at the mess Nikoli made in his efforts to find Vodka. He charged a reverse spell and shot it at the mess. Which reacted by flying back up to the counter and everything repairing itself. After it was done, he started to put things back in the fridge. When he started, Nikoli pitched in and grabbed some carrots. Circuit looked at him wondering what he was doing. "Let me help you." He put the carrots in the fridge. It was surprising that he suddenly what seemed like he got over his dependency. Maybe it might be better for the lot of them to stay in Equestria. But they couldn't, they belong in there own world. But what if Discord wasn't capable of repairing earth? Discord couldn't do some things because of the fact that he can't mess with anything that is older then he is. But remembering now that earth and the universe was formed eons ago. Many before Discord was born, so maybe he couldn't change anything.

**Back to Dempsey.**

They just finished. Dempsey actually felt proud of Nikoli for some reason. When they finished Nikoli's eyes opened up wide and said. "So, how can you talk?" Circuit stood there for a second. Then he laughed hard. "Don't be such a ignorant child, we are intelligent beings you know." "It's just, where we come from. No pony or horse talks." He frowns. "I am not a horse, I'm a stallion and I know about you're planet's species of ponies and what not." "Oh, did I offend you?" asked Nikoli. "A little, but you didn't know so it's okay." "So what are you going to do now?" "Now, we get my friends."

**End of this chapter. Time for another question.**

**How do you think Zombie's is going to end?**

**Also, if you're curious about what else am I going to do. Please note that I plan on also doing a sonic story too about sonic, tails and knuckles ending up in Equestria. Of coarse some time will pass after this story thought. So it's a chance for new pony OC's to take part. So get you're OC request in to me now while it's still early so I can make a good plot.**


	4. The forth chapter

**Yep so this is the last one before I start going over editing, So expect there to be less after this.**

**In the last chapter, Dempsey's plan to get Nikoli to stop drinking actually worked. And Takio was found and he seems to from what he described. Can breathe fire. Also Circuit plans to bring them to the mane six. Let's see how that results. **

They had been walking for about an hour. Dempsey and the crew had been used to long treks on foot thanks to there individuals military training. But Sam was still a little girl and she seemed to complain so much about it. She seemed to bug Takio to let her ride on his back. But he seemed reluctant to begin with. "I am not some sort of pony ride." Circuit frowned at him slightly when he said. "You're not a pony, you're a stallion." "That doesn't change anything!" But Sam hopped up anyway, despite his protest, Sam jumped up onto his back anyway. She seemed content and Takio didn't seem very happy about it.

A town finally came into sight. "Finally!" Said Dempsey. "This iz ponyvill. The home of my various friends." Nikoli was slightly troubled with all the various ponies and stallions around. Especially with them all looking at them. Circuit seemed to be able to ignore all the attention. Dempsey could care less about them looking at them, he almost expected it. Circuit kept leading when some sort of white pony with purple sun glasses approached him. He looked to this pony and smiled a bit. "Hey Vinyl!" "More humans?" She asked. "Yep, and I need to find Discord." Dempsey increased his pace a little to meet this new pony. "Hey there, I'm Tank Dempsey." She looked up at tank and took her glasses off, her eyes were red. She stook her hoof up to shake. "My name is Vinyl scratch." He shook it.

They continued to walk until they reached a huge tree that had windows and a sign on the lawn that showed a book, which Dempsey guessed from that was to symbolize a library. This tree's door was also meant for ponies so when Circuit opened the door to it, Dempsey and Nikoi ducked there head's to enter. The inside of the tree was lined with many books and in the center was a signing post for what Dempsey could guess was for signing books out. A purple hoof appeared from up stairs. "Who's there?" Said a female voice coming from where this hoof appeared. "It's us Twilight, ve got a problem. You know ven Logan vas here we had to send him back vith za help of Discord?" Then the pony started to come down the stairs. It was crazy looking.

It's coat was violet and so was her mane, but it had two different highlights in the center of her hair, one being pink and the other being of a lighter shade of purple. Her tail also had the same look to it. Straight cut and neat. What made her even more curious looking was that she had wings as well as a horn. Takio raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I thought you said there were only two types of ponies?" He said looking over to Circuit. "Well I did forget to mention there are very few Alicores. But there are also earth ponies. Which are what you would call regular ponies on you're planet. "Wow." Is all Dempsey said. Twilight looked at them with a slight frown. "Okay, how did more human's get here? Did you do something Circuit?" He frowned a little more then her and said. "No, they were sent here forcibly." She raised one eye in question. "How so?" then a little lizard creature came out from behind her. He looked at them, he smiled. "Woo ho ho ho, I didn't think we would see any more Humans other then Logan." Takio seemed to like this things presence he walked right up to the little thing and said. "You must be the most honor filled thing in this entire realm, I respect you greatly." And he bowed before him. Twilight laughed a little. The dragon seemed to be a little confused but he said. "Well, they certainly seem friendly enough." "Takio, zat's a baby dragon and his name is Spike." Twilight had finished walking down and was now standing In front of Dempsey and Nikoli. She looked up at them and said. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Twilight Sparkle." Nikoli started to laugh his head off. He held his gut apparently it hurt. She frowned at him. "Oh, oh my god. That's the most ridiculous name I have ever heard!" Dempsey scratched his neck. "Yeah, he's working some stuff out of his system. "What kind of stuff?" "Alcohol." "So he's intoxicated?" "Sorta, Circuit did say's he slowly being healed by some 'magic'." She was still frowning. "Well be sure he doesn't vomit on any of the books, it take's a week or so to get new copies." "Uh Twilight?" Circuit said trying to get her attention. She turned around still slightly frowning. "What is it?" "I need you to inform za Princess on the situation." She smiled a little. "Hey, you're English is improving." He sighed. "I know, it's been so long since I've been to the griffin mount's my English is improving." She turned to spike who was on the back of Takio. "Wo, you're wings look strong." "Spike." He jumped off his back and he got a scroll and a quil. "Why are you using 18th century stuff?" asked Dempsey. "It's actually the 21st century here." Said Circuit. "How come there isn't flying cars?" Twilight looked at him confused. "What are… 'Cars'?" "I can explain zis." Said Circuit. "Because we can teleport like so." His horn lit up and he faded away, disappearing completely. "What the hell?" Said Dempsey. "How can such a thing be possible?" Said Takio. "He reappeared in the air and flapping his wings. "Or if you're born a Pegasus, you can fly everyvere. If you're born a Unicorn. You can just teleport where ever you want to go." He flew back down next to Twilight. "And Twilight here is an Alicore, so she gets the best of both vorlds."

Dempsey saw Sam walk right up to twilight as she said. "Dear Princess Celestia, Circuit has found some Humans who say they were sent here by force. We need to find Discord again so do you know where he would be at this time?" That's when Sam talked. "Um, I'm a Unicorn. Can I teleport too?" "Of coarse you can, but you need to know how first." Circuit perked right up and said. "O, o, let me!" He ran right over to Sam and said. "It's quite simple. You just focus on the place you wan't to go. Like…" He pointed his hoof to Takio. "Next to him, once you do you need to channel a moderate amount of magic into your horn." She looked intensely at the spot next to Takio. "How do I channel?" "Well, most Unicorns would need to close there eyes to help focus. I suggest you do so." Dempsey, Nikoli, Circuit, Twilight, Spike and Fluttershy stepped in front of the door to with there backs to it to watch. Sam closed her eyes. "Now, try to Imagine being in that spot right next to him." "Okay. Now what?" Now think of you're horn at the same time, focus." He said. Her horn started to what looked like spark with some white mixed in them. "Keep focusing Sam! You almost got it." He said for encouragement. "You can do it Sam!" Said Dempsey. Her horn started to glow white and sparkle with radiance. Nikoli start to open his eyes wide. "Holy shit, I must be tripping balls!" Sam grunted a little in effort. She started to be surrounded with a ball of white that began to shrink around her. She kept her eyes closed still. Takio kept still although he looked worried. The ball completely disappeared with a little flash of light. Then the room was quite. Only the sound of Spike writing the letter was present. A tiny ball of light appeared next to Takio. He looked at it and backed up some. The ball expanded and started to mold in the shape of pony Sam. When it finished. She fully appeared and dropped to the floor. Dempsey cheered and so did Circuit. "Alright Sam!" Said Dempsey. He heard Some one belch and it sounded like flames came along with it to. He looked next to him. Spike was gripping his stomach for a moment. In front of him was a scroll that was wrapped in a red ribbon with a seal that had a capital 'c' on it. Twilight picked up the scroll with magic and unrolled it and began to read it. She looked at it with surprise. "Celestia is sending a carriage to come get us." "We'll then lets wait outside." Said Takio.

They had been waiting for about five minutes for the Carriage to arrive. Twilight paced. "I don't understand, usually The carriage would be here by now for something this urgent. Why isn't it here?" "uhhh, Ms. Sparkle." Said Takio. "What is it?" She said looking at him. "Iz the town usually this abandoned dead looking." While they were waiting they hadn't even noticed the dead silence around them. There was no pony or stallion in sight. "This doesn't feel right." Said Dempsey. The door opened behind them and spike came out with a letter. "Um Twilight, you better read this." She levitated the letter for her to read she readied it aloud. "My most faithful student, something is happening in Cantorlot. Hundred's of ponies are outside the castles doors throwing themselves at it trying to get in. The carriage cannot get out because of this. You are going to have to get here by other means. They seem to not care if they hurt themselves in the process of breaking through. The guards are doing there best to hold them off but they are being overwhelmed. You are to get here as soon as possible." She looked worried. "What's happening Twilight?" asked Spike very worried. Then they heard an ear splitting explosion. They look in the direction of the explosion. There was a giant rock. The ground was burning around it and was very black underneath it.

Dempsey thought it looked familiar. It had little blue patches of color glowing in it. "Holy, Spreg gatah! A meteorite!" said Circuit he ran over to it full of excitement. Suddenly Dempsey remembered what it was and who sent it. "Wait, don't touch it!" "Ah ho, Vundabar! I see you have found some new friends." Said the Demonic voice that Dempsey, Nikoli and Takio recognized immediately. "Rictofen!" Said Dempsey. "Vell I see zey are also pack mules that holed huge quantities of energy." Fluttershy was on the ground shuttering in fear. "W-hat is h-happening?" She said. "Show you're self!" Said Twilight angrily. "What have you done with the town!?" "Oh I just took over zere minds and made zem van't to eat each other, za usual. Oh and you're little princess iz soon to be gone too. You better hurry hurry if you van't her to live" He laugh manically again. "what did you do to there Princess?! Rictofen!" Shouted Dempsey. "Lisen here you demonic person, if you Dare hurt za princess. I vill come to you're little moon and stab you to death with my horn!" Threatened Circuit. Rictofen laughed at that really hard. "Oh, how do you propose you're going to do zat vith hundred's of you're ponies coming after you? Are you going to build a rocket unt fly here?" Circuit smiled. "No, im going to do zis!" His horn blackned and a large filed of magic produced from it. It glowed intensely for about five seconds then he got a giant bolt of lightning in his back that made the same noise as the dog spawn. He fell over at as soon as the bolt hit. "Circuit!" Said Fluttershy worried that he was seriously hurt. She ran over to him and held his head up. His face was blackned from the electrocution. His eyes seemed to spin around in his head. "Fluttershy… Iz zat you?" he said, he sounded very weak. He coughed, which brought up some blood. The blood dripped down his lower lip. "Go…" He said. She was tearing up right there. "No, I can't! Please. Don't." He was dying. Dempsey recognized that right away from the way his body being so limp. "My insides are, dead." He coughed again with a bit more blood coming up. Twilight's horn started to light up as she ran over with tears of her own. "No, don't die Circuit! I can fix this!" She charged her horn up, but it sputtered and stopped. She looked at her horn in desperation. "What? No! Come on!" She kept trying to channel magic into her horn but each time her horn just stopped. "Ah ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaaaaaaaa! Zat's vat you thought you pathetic little merchant. But I have more control over zhing's zen you think! But I'll keep zis fair enough for you're friends. All zey have to do iz get to zere princesses and all vill be fixed. But if zey don't." He laughed manically. "Vell, let's just say zis vorld iz a lot better for vat I have in mind, and without a princess to vule it…." THAT'S . NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" Yelled Dempsey. "I will see that you are put down like the dog you are Edward!" Said Takio. "You are going to pay for betraying me. ME!" Said Nikoli. "Im going to get my body back, even if it mean's I have to kill you myself Rictofen!" Yelled out Sam. "Zen you all better hurry before you're all za next meal to my new pet's!" That's when they heard it. Scream's of demonic rage coming from the various buildings. The ground below them began to crumble slightly. Twilight Grabbed Fluttershy. "No, no!" she yelled trying to get to Circuit who was now lying stiff on the ground. His tail was not twitching or moving... His eyes were open but not moving and so was his mouth which slowly produced blood from in between his lips. Dempsey knew what this was. Circuit hooves, is dead. He walked over to him. Looked down on him with sadness. He was not close to him, but he meant a lot to everyone. He closed his eyes with one hand. "Rest in peace, Circuit Hooves." Is all he said. "Twilight what is he doing!?" asked Fluttershy still crying. "He's, putting him to rest." She said with her own tears coming down her face. No one even noticed that Spike was there crying too. Twilight just noticed him and used her magic to put him on her back. "Come on Spike." Dempsey stood up and started to walk away. That's when they heard doors give way. The many ponies running at them with Blue light glowing through there eyes, they have damaged themselves greatly trying to bust through the many doors. All of them were ponies Twilight recognized. Cherliee, Big Mac, Carrot top, Lyra, everypony. Even… "NO!" She screamed. Her own friends, Apple jack, Pinkie Pie and rarity even were now possed. They walked slowly towards them. Then some hoof's shot out of the ground below them. They started to run. Fluttershy was still trying to get to Circuit when she stopped suddenly and smiled with extreme relief. "He's getting back up!" They turned there heads around to look at him.

He was getting back up, he slowly got up and stood there with his eyes close. He brought his mechanical wings out. His eyes opened suddenly and. His eyes were filled with blue. He roared like the other zombies and began to charge at them really fast. "RUN!" Yelled Dempsey. Twilight's horn didn't seem to be able to do combat spells because as they ran she tried a knock out spell. But her horn sputtered again. "Why won't my spells, work!?" She said annoyed. "It'z just a little something I did so no pony can cheat." "Cheat!?" Said Dempsey infuriated and confused. "This isn't a fucking game!" "Oh, but you're all about to playing von, and I'm spectating!" Said Rictofen. "The first rule iz, no attack spells and no teleporting!" That's when the zombie Circuit caught Nikoli and started to try and bite down on him. But he held his head back. He snapped at him viciously. "Get off me Horse thing!" He said. That's when Dempsey ran back for him and kicked him in the face. He was knocked of Nikoli and sprawled on the ground. Nikoli got up quickly. But so did zombie Circuit and he just cowled his head up and screamed a demonic scream. And charged at them again. This time Dempsey grabbed onto him as he ran by. He was holding onto him tight as he tried to shake him off. "God, damnit!" Said Dempsey as he tried to hold on for dear life. Trying to do something necessary if they were to escape. He got his arm around his neck and the other behind his head. Zombie Circuit turned around so suddenly that Dempsey almost fell of and had to hold onto Circuit's coat. He was charging right at Fluttershy!

Dempsey had to make this quick. He got his arms into position again, then he tryd to do it. He slowly twisted his head, not because he wanted to. But there was a lot of muscle in Circuit's neck. Then he heard it. CRACK! Circuit flew the last few feet before he tumbled and Dempsey was flung off on impact. Circuit land right on his side. His eyes were looking directly at Dempsey as he laid on the ground a few feet ahead of him. They had only landed inches away from Fluttershy who began to cry intensely and loudly. "Circuit!" She cried out. Dempsey could almost feel her pain. He was her husband, they seemed to love each other very much since Twilight had to pretty much use her magic to keep her away from him. "Za second rule iz, no healing spells either. Only leavitation spells oh und every body. Und pony starts vith zese." A M1911 pistol dropped from the air in front of everyone. Dempsey caught his and so did Nikoli. Only one dropped in front of Twilight and Spike. Both Spike and Twilight looked at it curiously. Twilight picked it up with her magic and looked at it. She examined it closely. Looking at every detail. "Oh for crying out loud, It'z a gun!" Said Rictofen. "You use it to shoot zem!" "Shoot them?" "Ta death." Finished Nikoli. Twilight's eyes opened wide. "Oh, I don't know if I can do that! It's just not right." "How can I use a gun, if I don't have fingers!?" Said Takio. He was a pony, so he did not have any clue how to use his hooves to hold a gun Sam jumped on his back again. "I figured zis out." Her horn glowed and the gun floated in front of him. "Tell me ven you vant you vant me to do something." "Fine." The gun that fell in front of Fluttershy remained untouched. She just looked at it scared. "Vat? Jou don't vant to fight? Okay, you're out of za game!" The ground opened up bellow her in a fire. She panicked as she was drawled into the ground. "Fluttershy!" Yelled out Twilight and Spike. "Help me!" She yelled out with her hoof sticking out of the fire ring. Then she disappeared in the flames. When the flames stopped. She was not there. Twilight huffed out some steam. "Um, Twilight?" Said Spike worried. "No pony. Hurts. My. Friends!" She screamed out. A knife dropped out of the sky and two frag grenades. Dempsey put them in his bandolier and Nikoli put them in his pocket. Sam just wedged them in between herself and Takio. The knife was picked up in Sam's magic and twilight did so with hers. She seemed to know how she should handle her knife. Dempsey took a moment to walk over to Circuit's dead body while he holstered his gun and knife. He put his hand on his eyes again, and once more closed them. "This time, actually rest." He said to him. That's when Rictofen said. "Good luck everyvon, and let za game begin." He began to laugh very low but picked up slowly.

**This is as far as I'm going to go with this story until I get some OC's for the crew, so if you have a zombie killing pony you'd like to suggest. Do so because there gonna find them somewhere along there journey to Cantorlot. I'll need four OC's. Here is some things you should put down.**

**Name:**

**Gender: **

**Physical description: Size comparision, mane style, coat color, cuite mark (If one) that sort of thing. (If Unicorn, state magic color. Use a picture if you have one)**

**Race: Unicorn, Pegisi or earth pony. No Alicores.**

**Personality:**

**Back story: **

**I'm ending with a question. What's you're favorite background pony? (As if I have to ask.) Mine's Scootalo when she is one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a bit of time, but I'm back at writing this story. When you last readied, Dempsy had to kill Zombfied Circuit because Rictofen started working on Equestria and the rest of there world. Fluttershy was also taken by Rictofen. But they have hope by traveling to cantorlot in hopes of getting to Princess Celestia and Luna. Before the horde's of zombie's outside get to them.**

**It's next chapter time!**

"Mother of fuck! These fucker's don't give up." Yelled Dempsy. He had been blasting the head's in of countless pony zombies. So far they had, according to Twilight had only traveled a tenth of the distance to Cantorlot. So far they have been holding up in an abandon bakery. The zombie's kept coming out of the ground. "I can think of so many new thing to say to you now that I'm not so vodka filled now." Nikoli paused and thought for a moment. "Ummm, you remind me of… Um my daaaahhh…. DIE DIE!" He screamed out as he shot his pistol round's into them. They each dropped one by one from bullet's tearing holes into them. Piercing skulls and cracking necks. Twilight was busy repairing a barrier that was almost broken down by a pega-zombie. It screamed at her face as it reached in trying to pull her head into the boards. She used her magic to pull out a magnum she had found. A .357 to be exact. And shot the creature's head off. It sputtered blood as it fell to the ground. "Wow! This is really easy after the 200th one." She said. "Twilight, are you mad?" said Spike who had covered his face to shield his face from the blood splatter. "I don't really know anymore. Maybe there's a book on that."

"Now is not the time for reading miss Sparkle." Yelled out Takio. Sam was shooting from his back. She had used her keen eye and spotted a bolt action rifle sitting on a chalk drawing. She did not know what it was, nor did she care. She was just happy to have spotted it. "One little two little three little DEAD pony!" she said. Dempsy had spotted something out of the corner of his eyes. It was the box, it had found them on this crazy world. "Takio! The box!" Takio and Sam turned around and looked at the box for a moment. They ran over with the break they all had. The zombie's stopped after Sam beautifully placed a bullet in between a zombie-corn's eyes. Shattering its horn too. Everyone gathered around it for a moment. Sam opened the box with her magic. The lid flew open and random weapon's started to appear cycling through many thing's.

Dempsey saw a hk21 come up. A hand cannon, a raygun, then a cz75. but it stopped on a strange gun they had never seen before. It looked like a gun, but not a gun they could recognize. Sam used her magic to pick it up. She fired a bullet. And only a bullet, it was semi-auto. The writing on the side said 'FAL' It was maybe something from a different era, but which one? "This is a new version of the FAL!" Said Takio. Dempsey stepped up next. He touched the latch and it unlocked and the box flew open, A raygun, then some sort of weirdly shaped thunder gun like thing, a law it stopped on some weird ball thing. it had some odd rainbow thing running through the inside a glass ball. There was a pin like on a grenade. But It was something unlike he had seen before. He grabbed the thing which then multiplied into three in his pocket. "I have no idea what this Rainbow shit is going to do against zombie's, but if it's in here. It must be good for something." He said feeling some sort of war smile coming. Twilight spoke about it. "Hey, you forgot to give him the instruction manual! How do we know what we're dealing with if we don't know what it is?" She said to the box. "Ummm, Twilight. Who are you talking to?" Asked Spike becoming who was becoming worried that his life long friend was slowly becoming insane from having to kill zombie ponies. "I'm okay Spike, it's just this box! Trying to kill us with a lack of knowledge." She stepped up next.

It first showed a semtex, then a strange array of gun's started to appear. Some looked like LMG's other's looked like different assault rifle's. but it stopped on this rectangular shaped weapon that was small like a pistol. It might have been a pistol, she levitated it out of the box. "What's this little thing? Does it fire big round's to make up for it's small size?" She looked at the bullet size when she loaded the first bullet. 9 mil rounds. "No? What kind of stunt are you trying to pull box?" Regardless of her complaint. Nikoli stepped up to the box.

A 357. magnum first appeared. Then came up a giant strange LMg gun, then it stopped on that thunder gun thingy. He grabbed it. "Wo, this thing is surprisingly light for how big it is. Maybe it's wonder weapon." He looked at the side. He saw sVx dnb wave launch cauuon. "What the fuck is this strange wording on the side? Do you understand any of this shit?" He said showing it to Dempsy. "I don't understand it either, but it must be fucking awesome for it to be that big!"

They saw a pink fog start to roll in. They have no Idea what to excpect from this. A disembodied voice talked. To Twilight it sounded familiar. "It's time to play." It giggled girly like then stated to turn twisted and dementedly into rictofen's voice. The noise of something spawning could be heard, followed by the bounce noise of something. "What the fuck does this pink fog have to do with anything at a baker's shop?" He said. questioning Rictofen's reasoning. That's when a pink pony that Twilight recognized hopped into the room. "Pinkie?" the strange pony had hopped all the way here. It appeared to be Pinkie Pie, but her mane was flopped down over her face. hiding her eyes and the rest of her face. That's when more spawning could be heard. A bunch more of distant hopping could be heard. That's when the Pinkie shot her hair back revealing the mangled face, which seemed to be unrecognizable. She shriek an ear splitting shriek and began to hop at them fast. Dempsy shot pistol round's at her she took them as any zombie would ignoring them. Twilight was stuck on shooting or not shooting her close friend. Spike seemed to be with her on this one as he only reached out to her. Takio and Sam however eagerly shoot her with the FAL. She finally dropped in a confetti slash blood filled explosion of skin and multi colored ribbons. "Why, in the name of god. Did that thing explode into confetti!?" Yelled Dempsey. But more of The Pinkie's were coming. **If you didn't see the episode, I'm referencing to Too many pinkies. **Nikoi decided it was grounds to try the new weapon. He pointed it at the giant horde of pink ponies that where heading there way through the corridor. He found what he thought was the trigger and fired. No shot. "Huh, what the fuck?" He looked at the weapon. He had forgotten to turn it on. "Oh right." He turned a knob on it to on. It made a very low frequency noise. Then he pressed a button on the side. The cannon lit up with a green and purple color wiring around the front of the giant cannon. It also made a very strange hum noise while it seemed to charge a shot. He kept it aimed down the corridor. It reached a high pitch. He realsed the trigger and every noise stopped for a second. A gigantic pressure wave could be seen going through the corridor as well as a very low pitch could be heard. He pressure wave hit the Zombie pinkies. The stopped and covered there ear's trying to hold the sound out. That's when there heads suddenly exploded in a bloody and brain filled mess. Each of there head's exploding after a second as they approached. Nikoli laughed like a maniac. "HOOOOOLY, SHIT!" Said Dempsey. He looked at his pistol for a moment. "Nikoli?" "What is it Tank?" "Trade?" "Trade!? Are you kidding?! I'm keeping this fucking crazy gun!" He looked at the thing curiously. He had a bandolier full of these strange little cards. He saw a button on the side next to the cannons mouth. He pressed it. A large amount of heat dispersed from the side then a small card fell out that seemed to be smoking. He took one tiny card and putted it in the side slot. It slid in. and the thing made the same low frequency noise it made when he turned it on. "Hmm, I only have twenty of these card's and it only fire's one round." The last pinkie jumped down the hallway. Now bouncing on the wall making for a difficult shot. It kept transitioning surface's. Then Twilight finally shot the magnum in her body. Making the confetti bloody explosion. A big ammo crate spinning in the air (Max Ammo) was also accompanied by a perk bottle. "Alright!" Said Twilight. She walked into the Max ammo and then the perk bottle. "PERK GRAB!" Said Rictofen. Twilight felt her magic aura started to flow faster around her magnum. This indicated from what Dempsey could guess was the sign that she had received Double tap root beer as her free perk. Takio and Sam started to feel stronger. "I feel so much alive and well." Said Takio. "Hey you must have gotten Juggernog." Nikoli had felt his hand's moving quicker, as he reloaded his pistol, so fast in fact that it only toke on second to reload. "Hey that green drink is in my stomach now." **Speed cola. **Dempsey only felt a slight static feeling in his feet. He wondered what perk he had recived. He sprinted a little, he did not run any faster then before so it was not Stamana-up . "Guy's what did I Fucking get here?" He jumped and sat his backside on the table that was bhind him. But he jumped a little higher then he ussaly did. The surprise made him unbalanced when he landed on th table. "What the?" He got back up and jumped. He jumped twice as high as he did before. "Woo, how did you do that? What perk can do that?" said Nikoli.

They go to a door which was labeled in white chalk on the ground. 'Storage'. "Well, it dosent get any simpler then this." Said Dempsey. He pushed on the door. It doesn't budge. "I killed enough of those gay ass ponies. Now you're telling me the door wants us to kill more!?" He mumbled to himself these words. "I miss earth." Takio Bucked the door, which swung open. Dempsey jumped back in shock Twilight just ran in with her magnum ready. Dempsey looked at Takio with a mad face. "What?" Said Takio. "You could have at least said let me try." Replied Dempsey as they walked in. The room was relatively occupied with a number of sacks of flour and other baking essentials. There was the strong scent of batter in the air. But they also noticed the disturbing pony that was hanged from the ceiling with a meat hook. The pony was pink and was bleeding heavily and uncontrollably. But it was also moving, which meant it was still alive. It gripped it's neck, trying to get the hook out of its neck. It's mane which was magenta was flopped down and straight. "P- Pinkie?" Said twilight with tear's starting to fall down her face. Twilight lost her magic grip on the gun, which fell to the ground. Dempsey took pitty on this pony. It was dieing very horribly and demonicly. Nikoli bent down to talk to Twilight. "There there, Maybe we can do something." Twilight spoke with great sadness but got the word's out on partially. "I, we… we should…" She paused and tried to think through the tear's on her mind. "I don't know what we should do!" Dempsey could only think of two option's. The first one is to find what's keeping the chain's up there and use it to lower the chain's somehow. The second option is to… But her out of her pain and misery. He new what she would probably say is the best option to ease her mind. But he had to say the idea's. "Here's two option's." He said not even turning around to Twilight. "A, we find whatever's is holding the chain's up and lower her fown. But seeing how her neck is already pierced as it is…" Twilight jumped up with her eyes wide open. "NO! We are not killing her!" "*Gag* Twi… Help *gag*" Dempsey heard her say up there. She must also be choking on her own blood. That's when zombie's started to come froom the main area and at them. Takio turned around and Sam began to fire at them. "What ever it is you are going to do, do it now!" They ran and followed the metal chain to where the chain's led to. Which happened to be where the power was.

Off to the right before they reached a blood covered crate was a strange machine with a Pink symbol on it. It was a perk drink machine, it had a big cartoonish angel on it. One being of a pony on it, it wore shoe's that had wing's on it. The big cloud letter's above where the drink's were said 'Angel feet Martini'. "Huh, that must be what I got." Twilight postioned Spike to flip the power switch. "Okay power's on, how are we going to save Pinky?" Said Spike. The chain' dropped slightly. A second voice played. It was not of Rictofen though, it was another voice. "Damn that sadistic Rictofen, you must listen to me. To free you're friend you need to turn the power back off, turning it on reset the gear's holding the chain's with the hook in her throat They also lock down, making it impossible to do anything with the control panel as it is. I know you are all of good will, even you Dempsey. Do as I ask. Shut down za power." Dempesy couldn't think of any control panel he had seen. "What the fuck does he mean control panel?" He asked. "I remember a control panel by an elevator over in the other side of the bakery." Stated Takio. He brought a hoof to his chin and thought while he rub the under side. "Perhaps it leads to a new area." The group turns around and goes except for Twilight who was reluctant to even leave the area without Pinkie. Takio seemed to feel she may not be able to keep herself safe, so he stayed behind. Leaving Dempsey and Nikoli to go check out this, 'control panel'.

After blasting through about ten zombie ponies along he way. The final came to the mixer room, which was both a horrifying site for the queasy and nauseating for the weak. The walls were drenched with blood, the sent of rotting flesh was so strong that even Dempsey in all his time being used to the smell, had started to gag a little. _Oh mother of god! Why the fuck is this so god damn horrible to me?! _But what seemed to be so twisted about this entire room, is that the smell of fresh baked goods were caught within the air of the room and could even be seen in a couple of industrial ovens still being baked. But what ingerdeants were left out looked like a meat, and some sort of white object Dempsey had seen enough of in Purlieu. _Eyes. _The dead eyes looked at him with its different colors and varying sizes. Nikoli however had seem to be unphased by any of this, in fact the scent did not seem to bother him at all as he stormed in immediately trying to find the panel. "What, are you still holding your balls? Get moving!" He said to Dempsey. Dempsey moved forward keeping his attention away from the eyes. He did however look into the oven. "What the hell were these people baking? Other ponies?" He said to himself. "Dempsey!" He turned his head to look at nikoli who founs some sort of crawl duct that had chalk pointers going through it. "Over here! We can fit through zis duct." He got into prone and began to go through it. "What for me you…" He was going to say drunk bastered, but he wasn't drunk anymore. But if he wasn't, how could such a repetitive scene not disturb his mortal being? Did he not even notice the slaughter that seemed to go on in here? Dispite this, Dempsey followed after Nikoli in the duct which seemd to have Zombie ponies on the other side crawling through the other way. Dempsey aimed his gun at them and fired. But being a pistol. He had to fire fast a have lethal precision. Nikoli just blasted them with that freaky sound cannon. Which there heads exploded after a few seconds being exposed to the low frequency.

They get to the other sidew which seems to put them in a hallway filled with what looked like space age technology. "Oh shit! I missed when our blind luck was enough!" Said Nikoi as he seemed utterly confused and irritated by how much technology was here, anything could be the control panel and they can't know which one it was. How ever the second voice seemed to talk once more. "Good! You have made it to the centrel main frame of this factory, the control panel is here somewhere. It will have a big red button, but before it can be used. You need to get enough magic to activate it." "NIGH!" Said Rictofen. "Zey are not allowed to use magic you pestering little cockroach! Nothing as such in the atmosphere contains it!" He said with a bit of cruelty in his voice. "However, zere is the element in za zombies." He said. "Don't listen to him! He controls-" There was cutting off and sudden static. Rictofen began to talk again. "Oh please, like A bug I will squash you all under my boot! No matter what jou do. But if you really want your little friend back. I suppose if you get enough element to use in the panel. I could bring her down. Your choice." He said. Dempsey and Nikoli moved and talked at the same time. "I don't trust Rictofen for shit, but this element seems to do a lot for us." Said Dempsey. "But the other voice said something about magic. We might be able to get it somehow." Clopping could be heard behind them of something fast moving. They turned around expecting a fight. But instead, Twilight comes running down. "I know where there's magic!" She said with a bit of a smile. "If I'm correct about the Pinkies, they contain magic." Spike seemed to get where she was going with this. Which his eyes opened in response. "Your right! If they come from the mirror pool that is." Dempsey had no idea what they were talking about but if they were right, this would be how they would work the panel once they find it.

After about five rounds of searching. They find a gigantic red button on a control panel that seemed to view the storage area. Pinkie could also be seen still gagging on the meat hooks in her throat. Twilight immediately ran over to the panel and tried pressing the release button, nothing happened. The only thing there was a generator that was off. There was also a pad which seemed in graved with a puddle of water on it. Twilight looked down at it for a moment and said. "This must where the pinkie's need to be killed." She said. "Good eye Twi." Said Dempsey. Now that they knew exactly what they were doing, they were ready for the Pinkies which were coming, as the pink fog started up once again. "Lets do this, For pinkie pie!" Said Tiwlight.

**I thought this was going to be difficult, but I got it done! Finally! I'm not saying I feel it's a burden to write this, but It takes some thinking and a good amount of time to get motivated since I barley play call of duty anymore. But I give you this chapter and the release roster for next week.**

**Zombies, Equestria Edition**

**The pony plague of the undead**

**The self insert story of Logan James Kalden**

**The two zombies related one are because Nightmare night (Halloween) is a few weeks away. If you like what you readied, go ahead and leave a comment or just a thought filled review showing maybe an idea or review, even if you liked it. If you want to see more of my work check out my fan fic page where all my other work is in progress or even just send me a PM to tell me personally what you thought, if you have an idea. Or if you have your own OC you might want to add to one of my stories as I'm always open to a new and wonderful character to add to the continuum that is my writing world. **


End file.
